


Too Late

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The moment Sam Holt feared has arrived.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Too Late

“So your still planning to ignore what’s going on out there,” Sam Holt said angrily from across her desk. “Your own Agent just confirmed that everything I have told you about the Galra is true and your still planning to sit here with your head in the sand?”

“Our agent has confirmed that an Alien Alliance has made similar claims to your statements but that is not the same as confirming them himself.” She said recalling the first report that arrived. “And given the involvement of multiple clones of human beings it makes it quite clear all our information suspect.” She had already ordered more covert observation and test on Holt to make sure he actually was the original Sam Holt.

“You aren’t going to be happy until you see it for yourself when the Galra show up on our door step,” Sam said angrily. “Your putting the future of every man woman and child on Earth in jeopardy because you refuse to believe what is right in front of your face.”

She was about to respond when the alarms started blaring. She immediately hit the com to find out what was going on. “Sir, every communications system on the planet has gone down including the one left for us by the Voltron Coalition and several large objects are visible on Radar entering the atmosphere.” 

“They’re here,” Sam Holt said and she looked over to see his face gone white with fear and horror. “We don’t have any defenses at all if the whole planet had been working together we might have had something but we don’t have anything.”

She ignored him and immediately ordered that every available fighter was in the air. “If you had spent more time working on the MFE jets instead of arguing for us to cause a panic we might at least have them.” She said annoyed that he’d wasted so much time fighting. She saw him heading for the door. “Where do you think your going?”

“I’m going to get my wife and the important data and then I’m getting out of this base before the Galra get here I will not have them gaining our copies of the Castle data because your stubborn pride.” She was about to call him back when the calls to come to command started coming in. She’d have to send guards after him she needed to be in position to lead her people.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
